


don’t ask for much (i’ll give it to you)

by ddoie



Series: telling me to stay (like i never asked) [3]
Category: Just Music Entertainment, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, but the good kind, if u think i’m callling him bill stax ur wrong, mild but, vasco is a loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddoie/pseuds/ddoie
Summary: yoongi comes up for tea and gets something else because vasco is a filthy liara continuation of “everything you wanted (take a deep breath)”





	don’t ask for much (i’ll give it to you)

**Author's Note:**

> here i am a year nd two months later. whoops. honestly, this is all porn bc the last part didn’t have any lol

“what happened to deep, meaningful conversations over tea?” yoongi snarks. his dark hair is fanned across a pillow and he cranes his neck up, watching vasco undress. vasco snorts as he unbuttons his shirt, raising an eyebrow at yoongi’s obvious gaze.

  
“i think i’m gonna have to take a rain check on that, babe. it'd be a damn sin to ignore your ass in those jeans.” the man undoes his belt. he sneaks a glance at yoongi while tugging his slacks off. “how about breakfast instead?”  


  
yoongi’s quick to catch what the older man is implying, but that doesn't stop him from gawking. he pushes himself up on his elbows and stares at vasco incredulously. the older man walks closer until he's at the foot of the bed.  


  
“really? i’m staying the night?” vasco hums, stretching himself over yoongi. he keeps himself on his forearms, trailing his lips down the curve of yoongi’s neck.

  
“that a problem?” vasco murmurs, blowing cool air on the boy's skin. yoongi shivers and shakes his head. vasco pulls back so he's leaning his forehead against yoongi’s. “good.”

  
yoongi feels vasco smile against his cheek and then the man is slanting his lips over yoongi's own. the kiss is slow, almost sweet. vasco’s movements are languid, a lazy hand running up and down yoongi's side. his tongue occasionally running across the seam of the boy's lips, coaxing yoongi into relaxing a little. yoongi whines and turns his head away.

  
“i’m-” he pants a little, taking quick breaths. “i’m a little lightheaded.”

  
and it's true. yoongi's head is spinning, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glazed. vasco stares at him for a long moment before groaning. he drops his head to yoongi's chest and rests there.

  
“god, i want to wreck you,” the man sighs. “i wanted to treat you right tonight, take my time with you. fucking worship your body, you know?” he tilts his head up, catching yoongi's eyes.

  
“but, fuck, i want to take you apart. i want your thighs shaking around me, wanna see your pretty tears when you cry.” and then yoongi can't help it, bucking his hips up, rutting against vasco's thigh. vasco's voice is rough, dripping with raw want.

  
“i don't want you to scream,” vasco murmurs, and he's moving back up yoongi's body, leaving wet kisses on his shoulder. yoongi writhes when vasco's firm hands hold his hips still. “no, i want you fucking speechless. i want you to drool all over yourself like the messy boy you are, and, shit, when i’m done with you, you won't even be able to walk, babe.”

  
vasco rolls his hips, still holding yoongi down. yoongi stops holding his sounds in and whiny moans and whimpers fall from his lips. he squirms, feet kicking the mattress and hips trying to grind up. vasco indulges him and loosens his grip. he guides yoongi’s movements, lifting the boy’s hips to meet his. as desperate as yoongi is, vasco’s still perfectly composed. the only sign of the older man being affected at all are the veins in his neck straining, the sheen of sweat across his broad back.

  
“fuck me?” yoongi breathes, breath stuttering. he goes pliant under vasco, nuzzling the man’s shoulder. he feels more than hears the man’s deep groan of agreement. “make me feel really good, like you promised, yeah?”  
yoongi grins and nips the soft skin of vasco’s neck.

  
“can you make me all messy, daddy?”

  
and then yoongi’s pinned to the bed, vasco’s solid weight keeping him down. vasco’s practically devouring him. vasco kisses his way down yoongi’s lithe body, leaving little marks as he goes. yoongi’s back arches after a rough bite to his inner thigh, sending electricity through his veins.

  
“you’re such a fucking treasure, fucking hell,” vasco mutters, shifting onto his knees and lifting yoongi’s thighs over his shoulders. “you look like such a doll and then you say filth like that shit.” his fingers skim over the boy’s hole and he raises an eyebrow.

  
“i might’ve been a little hopeful,” yoongi grins breathlessly. vasco toys with the plug and he arches his back, pressing against the older man.

  
“god, you're so eager, aren't you?” vasco croons. he nudges the toy in a little deeper, smiling at yoongi's grunt. “bet you were waiting for this all night, just waiting for me to take you home.”

  
“yeah, i was. you gonna fuck me or not, daddy?” yoongi snarks. vasco hums and pulls out the toy slowly enough that yoongi can feel it stretch his rim.

  
“fuck,” yoongi groans. “feel so empty now, want your cock.” he paws at vasco's pants. vasco bats his hand away.

  
“i hear you, babe,” vasco reassures. “be a little more patient, yoongi, we got time.”

  
“yeah, but i want you now,” yoongi whines, digging his heels into the older man’s back.  
“such a brat.” fondness is all yoongi hears in vasco’s voice and he hides his face when he feels the flutters in his stomach. he hears vasco laugh, not unkindly.

  
“so shy,” vasco teases. “you're a mouthy boy right up until i get you under me, huh? act like a tough little thing when you just want some attention.” he reaches out and pulls yoongi’s hands away from his face.

  
“i like it, babe,” he says quietly, nosing at the dip of yoongi’s collarbones. yoongi glances up at vasco and guides the man up until he can tilt his head to press his lips against the other man’s.

  
“fuck me now? please?” yoongi asks. he rests both hands on vasco’s chest. “i miss feeling your cock inside me, daddy. haven't been fucked in so long.”

  
“mhm.” vasco reaches down with a hand to line himself up. he nudges the head of his cock into yoongi’s hole and chuckles when he feels the younger man clench around him. “that’s right, baby. nobody fucking you but me, yeah? you wait for your daddy like a good boy, don't you?”

  
“just you, just you for so long now,” yoongi pants as vasco starts to fuck him with shallow thrusts, grip tightening on his hips. “i’ve been good, don't i deserve a reward?”

  
“we’ve already been over this, sweetheart.” vasco holds himself on his forearms and yoongi groans at the new angle. “everything you want, remember? you don’t gotta do nothing to earn it.”

  
and then he slants his lips hard over yoongi’s and slides the rest of the way in.

  
“fuck, that's good,” yoongi gasps, nails digging into vasco's shoulders. he runs his hands up and down the expanse of the man's back. he likes how much broader vasco is than him. likes the feeling of being held down but not trapped.

  
“i’m gonna make you come on my cock,” vasco growls. “and then i’m gonna eat your tight, little ass out and make you come again. maybe i’ll suck your pretty cock. you ever come dry before, babe? you're gonna tonight.”

  
“that's some big talk, daddy,” yoongi says, rolling his hips up.

  
“damn right.” vasco nips at yoongi's chest, licking over the bite. his hips start up a slow rhythm, smacking the back of yoongi’s thighs.

  
“gonna make you feel so good,” vasco mutters into the side of yoongi’s neck. yoongi gasps something that sounds like an agreement, nothing but a breathy whine. “gonna make you feel like you’re mine.”

  
and then that’s where things start to blur for yoongi. he remembers feeling vasco’s hands grip bruises into his sides, pulling yoongi’s body down to meet his thrusts. he remembers his legs being thrown over vasco’s shoulders and tearing up at the burn in his thighs, loving the way vasco lapped up the tears trailing down his face.

  
“you close yet, sweetheart?” vasco lowers himself down into his forearms until his nose brushes against yoongi’s. yoongi can feel every breath that vasco takes.

  
“yeah,” he pants out. he threads his fingers through the older man’s hair and tugs hard. his eyes roll back when vasco fucks back in harder after that. “y-yeah, real close.”

  
yoongi feels that ball of tension build in his core, feels his entire body winding up. his toes curl and he squirms underneath vasco. he drags his nails down the man’s broad shoulders because he’s feeling so much and he doesn’t know what to do with himself. yoongi keens and kicks his heels into the small of vasco’s back.

  
“baby needs a little help, huh?” vasco says, sounding out of breath. his eyes are dark as they focus back on yoongi. a rough hand slides down yoongi’s stomach until it wraps around his cock. yoongi groans and his eyes widen as vasco only starts pumping harder and faster.

  
“you wanna come, yoongi? come like this, fucking into my hand and getting pounded into the fucking bed?” vasco sucks a mark under yoongi’s collarbone and the rest of his words feel like they’re branded against they younger man’s skin.

  
“go ahead, be a good boy, huh?” vasco’s grip tightens and yoongi cries out. “i got you, babe, i got you.”

  
and then yoongi’s tumbling over the edge, lost in a haze of bliss as he comes. he vaguely registers vasco cursing and pulling out, stroking his own cock until the backs of yoongi’s thighs and ass are marked with white streaks. the two of them flop down on the bed, vasco pulling yoongi on top of him and finding a dry spot on the sheets. he’s the first one to break the silence.

  
“we’ll shower in the morning ‘cause i can’t feel my fucking legs right now,” he begins. yoongi snorts and nuzzles closer against the man’s chest. vasco’s hands lazily trail up and down yoongi’s back. “but you better be ready for some kickass pancakes tomorrow, babe.”

  
yoongi lifts his head and looks at vasco with bleary eyes. the older man’s hair is stuck up at all angles and some is plastered with sweat to his forehead. his dark eyes are tired but fond and his lips are curled into a half smile. something in yoongi’s chest pulls, but he doesn’t mind it so much anymore.

  
“yeah,” yoongi’s voice is undeniably warm. “fuck yeah, i am.”

**Author's Note:**

> yo if you’ve stuck w this series since whenever thanks ! hope y’all enjoyed it.


End file.
